


Take Me Out to the Ball Game

by time_converges



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Joanlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_converges/pseuds/time_converges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Joan at a Mets Game.    Joanlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NairobiWonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/gifts).



> Written for nairobiwonders for her prompt of "Cotton Candy." And for superjulie57 who asked for "fluffy joanlock".

Sherlock slid the envelope across the table to her, interrupting her review of the cold case file. Joan could tell by the way his other hand was tapping against his leg that he was nervous –or perhaps just anxious – about what her reaction would be, so she made him wait a full minute before she picked it up. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. “Is this something for the case?”

He stood up, clearly no longer able to contain himself. “Open it,” he said, practically vibrating with excitement.

She obeyed, sliding her finger under the flap and pulling out two tickets. “Mets game tickets?” she said, unable to stop the grin spreading across her face. “You got tickets to tonight’s game?”

He nodded quickly. “Yes. I know we don’t normally celebrate birthdays, but—“

She stood and threw her arms around him – his shoulders remained stiff in her embrace, but he patted her awkwardly before she pulled away. “Thank you! Just let me go change clothes and we can go.”

“If you’d rather take Emily or one of your other friends—“ he began, but she was already halfway up the stairs.

“Don’t be silly, of course I want to go with you. Just give me a minute, I’ll be right back down,” she called down to him. 

When she came back downstairs, he met her at the front door with her bag and a smile.

***  
At the ballpark, he paused next to the concession stand on their way to the seats. “What would—“ he started to say.

“Peanuts, cotton candy, and a hot dog,” she said, before he could finish. “That’s the traditional ballpark food, what my dad always bought for me,” she added. 

“As you wish,” he replied, before getting in line. Once they had acquired the proper snacks, they made their way to their seats.

“Let’s see, we’re in Section 35 – no, 135,” he said, studying the ticket stubs. “Yes, this way, I think. Not behind home plate, but still satisfactory, I hope?”

“Anywhere inside the park is a good seat,” she said with a smile. “Now, hand over the cotton candy.”

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the crowds, before Sherlock said, “You’ll notice they moved the center and right-center field walls closer to home plate. Only between 3 and 11 feet each, but—“

“Sherlock, just watch the game.”

“The game hasn’t started yet,” he said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye with a smile. “So the dimensions now are much closer to the old Shea Stadium,” he continued, as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“Sherlock—“

“Just trying to make this educational.” He handed her the bag of peanuts.

She shifted in her seat to lean against his arm. “Just hush and let me tell you about baseball, then.”

He put his arm around her shoulders. “As you wish,” he said. “But no singing during the 7th inning stretch.”

“We’ll see,” she replied, leaning against his shoulder and handing him some of the cotton candy. "But it is tradition."


End file.
